so wrong, but so right
by mariehuhu
Summary: "Well", he answered, taking a step closer to her,  I am a really charming, incredible handsome , funny guy and a great kisser, so I think you would really enjoy my company", he said and took another step forward, so that he was just inches away from her.


Brooke Davis was pissed. So pissed that she didn`t even notice the beatiful weather in New york, what normally always made her feel better. But not today. Not only did she wake up late , so that she had to hurry getting ready and didn`t even have time to eat breakfast, she also noticed when she rushed to her car, that some jerk had parked her in!

She looked at her watch, sighing, yep now she would probably miss her meeting, not that it was really important, but Brooke hated when something made her seem unprofesional.

She glanced again at her car and thought about trying to maneuver it passed the other car but she quickly abonded that idea. She would probably only crash the other vehicle and even though that thought seemed really tempting for a moment, she knew that it wasn`t worth it. It was a BMW afterall and she knew how these rich people freaked out about anything concerning their car.

Brooke certainely met a lot of those at all the big fancy parties she had to attend, and she just couldn`t stand their faked, superficial behaviour. It was funny really when her clothing line Clothes over Bros started to be succesful she loved all of that. The money, the fame, the celebrities. But now she was just tired of it and felt out of place in that world. Good thing she had some amazing friends, who loved her because of her and not because she was rich and always wore the most fashionable clothes.

At the thought of her friends Brooke smiled, tomorrow was her godsons Jamies fifth Birthday and she would celebrate it with him and his parent, Haley and Nathan, two of her best and oldest friends, whom she gotten even closer to after they moved to New york, because Nathan became the Shooting guard of the New York Knicks. Also would her best friend Peyton and her fiancee Lucas be back from Lucas`s book tour in a few weeks. Feeling a little bit better and less annoyed, she took her cell phone out of her pocket to call her assistant Millie, to tell her she would run some minutes late.

Brooke was just on her way to fetch a cab when she saw a guy approaching the BMW. When he came nearer she studied him and saw that he was not bad looking. Actually he was really handsome, with slightly curly dark hair, brown eyes and stubble, god she loved men with a little bit of stubble. Too bad he was a jerk who obviously didn`t care about others at all, judging from the way he parked his car.

And now he didn`t even attempt to apologise, no he ignored her completely and just unlocked his car and opened the drivers door. Brooke was getting more pissed of every second.

„Oh that is really nice of you to remember that other people need to get somewhere as well.", she said sarcastically and faked a smile.

The man looked up surprised, just now noticing the women that stood in front of him and the sight took him the breath away for a second. God was she beautiful, with her flawless skin, her shiny dark brown curls and gorgeous hazel eyes. And with the mad expression she had on her face she actally looked really sexy.

But he soon catched his breath again and grinned at her. „Oh I am sorry. My friend actually used my car yesterday and parked it here."

„Yeah right, your friend.", Brooke said, rolling her eyes after she got a little distracted by his grin.

„So can you drive you`re car away now, there are actually some people who need to get to work!", she said annoyed.

„Of course",he answered, still grinning and finding her bitchy behaviour hilarious, „How about I make this stupid mistake of mine up to you, There`s a really nice restaurant, Lexie`s, you might have heart of it. I`ll pick you up here tonight at, let`s say ...7 ?"

„What the hell gave you the expression I would wanne go out with you?"; Brooke asked, a bit surprised by his sudden question.

„Well", he answered, taking a step closer to her, „I am a really charming, incredible handsome , funny guy and a great kisser, so I think you would really enjoy my company", he said and took another step forward, so that he was just inches away from her.

Brooke felt a shiver run down her arms, and even though she was really annoyed by his arrogance, she couldn`t help but wonder how his stubble would feel on her skin and his lips on hers.

„Well, honey", she said leaning forwards and whispering the words in his ear, „I am sorry to dissapoint you, but contrary to your believe, I much rather would be buried alive than spending another second with you." and with that she turned around and walked towards her car.

The stranger chuckled amused. She was feisty and he liked it."You`re going to change your mind Brooke Davis."

Brooke stopped, completely shocked, has she met this guy before? No, she definately would have rememberd him."How do you know my name?", she asked a little creeped out.

„I have my sources.", the stranger responded with a grin."Ah and to make this introduction complete. I am Julian Baker." And withou waiting for a response he turned around and headed to the car. „See you tonight at 7.", he added while getting into the car and finally moving it out of the parking space.

2 hours later Booke sat in her office and worked on some scetches for the summer collection. The meeting just ended and went smoothly even though she was indeed really late. She still thought about her previous encounter with the arrogant, but extremely sexy she had to admitt, stranger, but she wasn`t creeped out because he new her name anymore. She was Brooke Davis afterall and he probably recognized her from some fashion magazin. And beside that she had way more important things to do than wonder about some jerk, whom she didn`t know at all!

„Brooke, heres your creamy latte extra foam and the applications for the new interns.", her assitant Millie said while walking into Brooke`s office with an amazing smelling cup of coffee in her one hand and a pack of files in her other.

„Mhm thanks Millie, you really are the best assitant." Brooke said to her employee and friend while taking a sip of the coffee.

„Aehm, I might be not anymore.", Millie said , „ Victoria wants to see you, she`ll be here in a few minutes.

„Just when I thought this day couldn`t get any worse.", Brooke sighed. Her mother was the last thing she needed right now.

„Do you know what she wants?", she asked her assitant, but before Millie could answer, she heard the voice of her mother from the door, she was carrying two dresses over her arm.

„Brooke, what do you think, this dress is really nice and I think it would look gorgeous on you.", Victoria said, holding a short blue dress up as if to see i Brooke would actually look good wearing it."But then again, red indeed always was your colour.", she added now holding up the other clothing piece.

„Mother, what is going on?", Brooke asked completely confused.

„Well I am trying to decide wich dress you should wear tonight. I am thinking, the blue one is better, the other one is probably a bit to long..."

„Maybe you should cut down a few of the Martinis Victoria, there`s no patrty we have to attend tonight, the gala dinner is next week.", Brooke cut her of.

„I know Brooke, but I want you to have dinner with me tonight...well with me and this buisness friend of mine, he is bringing his son, he is only a few years older than you and really charming, I have heart.

„You`re setting me up?", Brooke asked in disbelief, normally her mother always stated that she should focus on her work and that she had no time for men.

„Nobodys talking abou setting you up, Brooke, I just think you two would get along well,...and this connection would definately help the new line a lot, I mean they are our biggest potentiol investors.

„I can`t believe you would practicaly sell me just to get financing for the line ." Brooke was actually really shocked, well she knew what her mother was capable of but that?

„Don`t be so dramatic, you don`t have to seep with him, it`s just a dinner, and anyways I checked your schedule, you have nothing planned so you just as well can join me tonight.", Victoria explained.

Brooke`s mind was rambling, she really didn`t want to go, but her mother was right, she was free this night, well she probably just would have to suck it up and go, unless...

„I actually do have plans, I have a date, we`re going to a restaurant called Lexies.I am really sorry", Brooke said not sorry at all, but glad she remembered her encounter with this Julian Baker this morning.

„Really?", Victoria asked amused not really believing her, she may not know her daughter that well, but working with her for the last years had at least taught her to notice when Brooke was bluffing.

„Oh well than I`ll have to miss you`re company, Have fun at you`re date." , Victoria said and turned around to leave the office.

Brooke was pleasantly suprised, well that was easier than she imagined. She was never even considering actally going on this date, bit she was happy it helped her get out of the dinner with her mother so easily. Brooke already started to plan her now free night, some 80 s movie she was thinking, oh and a lot of cups of her favourite ice cream, when Victoria turned around in the door again.

„I am really excited of reading all about you`re date in the tabloids tomorrow, there are always some Paparrazis at Lexies and I know there is no way they would miss the change to get a picture of Brooke Davis and her date. See you tomorrow.". And with that she was out te door.

„Yes you`re going to read it tommorrow." , Brooke replied with a faked smile, damn she didn`t think of that. Looks like she really was going on a date tonight.

**So this is my very first story here, I have nearly no experience at all at writing so I would be really happy when you review and tell me what you think :). Ah and I think you noticed that English is not my motherlanguage, so when you find some grammar or spelling mistakes, well i am trying and don`t hesitate to tell me :)**

**Have an awesome day everybody! :)**


End file.
